Textually Stimulating
by Grdnofevrythng
Summary: The object of the game is foreplay. Yes, this is Glee Femslash. If the idea of two women together isn't your thing then please move on. Reviews are always welcome and I enjoy reading what you think. So, review away.


Quinn tries to keep her sigh of boredom silent. Brittany and Santana are huddled close together on the floor cowering as the person on screen gets dragged away by some unknown creature. She doesn't know why she ever agreed to watch this movie in the first place. She hates watching horror movies with them. Brittany always gets completely freaked out and keeps them up half the night worrying about every creak and moan in the house as it settles.

Yet there she was, spending a boring night with her friends because she hadn't been able to find a reason to decline their invitation that didn't seem like it was a complete fabrication and she certainly couldn't tell them the truth. So, she'd been forced to take a raincheck on the plans she'd already made and clearly this was her punishment.

She pulls her phone out and sends out desperate text.

Q: What are you doing?

Literally five blocks over and two blocks down, a very cutthroat game of Monopoly is going on in the Berry household. The gentle buzz of her phone as it vibrates almost goes unnoticed as Rachel watches her father roll the dice and she thinks she has him just where she wants him.

"Ha! Park Place with a hotel, pay up!" She gloats.

Her other father laughs raucously, pushing his glasses up on his nose. The taller, brown-skinned man sighs before begrudgingly handing over a fistful of multicolored bills.

Rachel pulls the bills from the tight grasp and grins. "Thank you for staying at the Hotel Berry. Wake up calls are at 6am sharp. Cocktails are at 8pm in the lounge and you should stick around for the headlining act. She's just back from her tenth stint on Broadway and I hear she is phenomenal."

This time they all share a laugh. Ira Berry picks up the dice and blows on them for luck and that's when she notices her phone. She picks it up almost immediately, knowing that only one person would be texting her during Berry Family Game Night. Her dark eyes scan the message quickly and she grins as her heart beats a little faster. Her fingers move so fast, her text is done in seconds.

R: We've moved on to Monopoly.

It doesn't take Quinn nearly as long to notice her phone as it did Rachel. In fact, she's been checking in periodically, wondering what was taking the brunette so long to reply. She reads the text quickly and she can't help the smile that immediately graces her lips.

The old Quinn would have thought that something as trivial as a family game night was completely useless and wreaked of cheesy sitcoms from the nineties. Then again, old Quinn would never be caught dead speaking to Rachel Berry, let alone texting her. New Quinn on the other hand feels something tug at her deep inside. She knows it isn't little Madison, who has been resting for the last two hours and who will probably keep her awake most of the night as she tries to sleep. No, this is a tugging that starts at her works its way down to the pit of her stomach. She rests her hand on her now prominent belly and tries not to think about how much she wishes she was there instead of lounging on Santana's bed.

Q: True not to let the massacre get too bloody.

The message reaches Rachel just as Malcolm Berry, lands on the Free Parking space, collecting all of the loot that has been gathering since the beginning of the game.

"I'm calling shenanigans on that roll!" Ira shots. "You totally cheated."

Rachel grins, only half paying attention as her eyes dart over the text. She smirks at the words, rolling her eyes.

R: I always observe the rules of good sportswomanship. I am a gracious winner. I cannot be held responsible if my fathers are sore losers.

"...am I right, Rach?" Malcolm asks her.

"Huh?" Rachel replies distractedly.

"Aww come on, you know no phones are allowed during family time." Malcolm chastises her lightly.

"But Dad..."

Ira chuckles. "Ah, it must be from Quinn. I suppose we could let it slide just this once. Tell her we said hi and miss her tonight since she ditched us because we aren't cool enough," he jokes, handing the dice to Rachel.

R: Dads say hi and that you are sorely missed (which you are, especially by me) and that they understand that we aren't cool enough for you.

Quinn snorts at the last message which she has to muffle with a fake sneeze as Santana sends her a questioning stare. She pats her stomach, shrugging. Santana seems to buy it and returns her eyes to the screen.

Q: Oh, I'd much rather be there believe me. I'd been craving your dad's s'more cookies all week and now I'll have to wait.

R: Yeah and Daddy's making strawberry waffles in the morning.

Quinn muffles a groan, her mouth practically watering at the idea of food. She's finally starting to get used to wanting to eat everything in sight now that the morning sickness has passed. She looks down at the low-fat, butter-less popcorn that is sitting beside her and pushes it away in disgust. She wonders how she ever considered it to be edible. More than ever she wishes that she was at the Berry's, playing games, eating fattening foods and cuddling her girlfriend.

She thinks she wishes for the last of those the most. She is sure that Monopoly will be ending soon and that Rachel probably has almost if not all of her fathers' money. They'd be cleaning up soon and Rachel will be heading to her room to begin her nightly routine. If Quinn was there, she'd be laying on Rachel's soft, powder blue, down comforter, arm propping her up as she read a magazine, waiting for Rachel to get finished.

Then she'd climb into bed, still high from her victory and kiss Quinn softly on the lips, almost tentatively at first before deepening it with a soft moan. It seemed Rachel is always quick ravenous after a successful victory during game night and generally does her best to devour Quinn whole as a result. Not that Quinn minds, because she doesn't at all. She is quite fond of family game night for that particular reason. But tonight she was missing it to be here, watching a movie she doesn't even want to see. There were certainly other things she could be doing with her time that don't involve watching someone trying to saw off their own foot.

She picks her phone back up as an idea forms in her head. She shouldn't be the only being tortured even if it is her own doing.

Q: kiss

Rachel eyes the text with a blush. She can't believe Quinn wants to do this right now. Ping sex. During family game night. Really? She glances at her fathers before typing hastily.

R: soft

Q: teasing

R: building

Q: hungry

Rachel's breathing picks up as she remembers the first time they kissed three months ago. It was amazing how such a innocent game of spin the bottle at a party could change your whole life.

R: nip

Q: open

R: tongue

Quinn closes her eyes at this. The first time her tongue makes contact with Rachel's while they kiss always sends a shiver through her spine. Sensation shoots through her and she tries to shift without drawing the other girls' attention. Once she's sure that it doesn't, she grins wickedly.

Q: fingers trailing

R: soft skin

Q: kissing your jaw

R: sighing

Q: neck

R: collarbone

Q: cupping your breast

R: gasping

Q: tugging off your shirt

This time Rachel grins.

R: no bra

Biting her lip, Quinn remembers pulling Rachel's shirt off for the first time and finding nothing but small dark nipples that seemed to harden under her stare. She can feel her self growing damp and wonders if this is such a good idea after all. She won't have a way of taking care of herself and she won't see Rachel until tomorrow.

Q: warm mouth

R: back arching

Q: teeth

R: whimper

Rachel is doing her best to stay completely focused on the game, but she finds that task is quite difficult as she begins to get wet and her nipples harden at the thought of Quinn's mouth on them, her teeth scraping against them lightly in that way she can't seem to get enough of. She nearly drops the dice. She doesn't want to be in this state as she plays boardgames with her fathers. Luckily, it is getting late and they'll be heading to bed soon.

Q: pushing up your skirt

R: wet cotton

This time when Quinn bites back a groan and her mouth waters, it's for a very different reason. She realizes that she didn't think this little game through enough and if she doesn't end it soon, she might not make it until tomorrow. Only she knows Rachel and there's no way she's going to let Quinn off of the hook now.

Q: sensitive thighs

R: shiver

Q: want

R: need

Q: sliding your panties off

R: spreading my legs

Rachel blushes deeply at the last text, turning away from her fathers. She has never been more grateful than when they finally surrender and beg off to bed. She barely acknowledges their goodnights as she makes a quick escape up to her room. The fabric of her striped panties feels cold and sticky against her as she moves.

Q: fingers

R: slip

Q: wet

R: for you

Brittany shrieks and Quinn nearly drops her phone. It's probably a good thing because she is wet and throbbing and needs to calm down a little. Rachel words make her clench and she bites down hard on her lip.

Q: taste

R: good?

Q: sweet

R: sticky

Q: rub

R: moan

Q: working your clit between my fingers

Rachel's moan escapes her lips before she can stifle it. She isn't even touching herself, only clenching her legs together, hoping to relieve the ache.

R: hips rocking

Q: kiss

R: kiss

Q: inside

R: G-d

Q: deep

R: hard

Q: curling my fingers

R: scratching your back

Q: groans

R: more

Quinn thinks she will die if this doesn't end soon. Her hormones are raging and she is half-tempted to tell the girls she has to leave and drive over to the Berry's house. She's sure Rachel won't object to not leaving her room until sometime the next evening.

Q: faster

R: harder

Q: biting your shoulder

R: almost

Q: drumming my fingers

Rachel nearly comes at this. Her eyes are squeezed tight and she can feel Quinn's fingers inside of her, rubbing against that hidden spot deep inside that makes stars explode behind her eyes. Her fingers clutch at the sheets and she knows as soon as this is over they will be stealing into her panties to offer her temporary relief. She'll need something to take the edge off.

R: Quinn

Q: come for me

Hazel eyes dart over to her friends as Quinn bites her lip and digs her nails into her palms to keep from whimpering.

R: panting

Q: please

R: moaning

Q: Rachel

R: coming

Rachel's breathing is ragged as she tries to get control over her body. She is turned on more than she has ever been and is considering that the blonde come over right this instant and finish what she started. She flops back, groaning in frustration as she realizes that isn't even slightly an option. She will have to wait until the next day at the earliest and she thinks that maybe it's a good thing because she intends to pay Quinn back for this.

R: I expect you here by noon tomorrow.

Quinn lets out a slow exhale, shifting to sit forward in hopes of alleviating some of the pressure. She knows that in the morning she will beg off early, telling the girls that her back is sore or something equally as trite.

Q: I was thinking around ten.

R: Even better and be sure to eat a hearty breakfast because we won't be leaving my room for a long time.

Shivering, Quinn tries to hide the grin that springs to her lips again.

Q: That's what I was counting on.

R: Oh good because you're in a world of trouble.

Q: I definitely look forward to your punishment.

Rachel bids her girlfriend a goodnight and lays back with a smile. Revenge would definitely be sweet.


End file.
